1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for designing a buffer packing, and more particularly to a method for automatically designing a buffer packing size and a computer accessible storage media to store program thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In the process of packing an object, cushioning material (for example, polymer foam) is normally used to station the object in a position inside a packing box and provide a buffering space for minimizing impact or vibration to the object during transportation. Hence, damage to the object is minimized and the object arriving in perfect shape and function is ensured. For most electronic products, the design of a suitable buffer packing for protecting the object during shipment is particularly important.
At present, buffer packing size is designed by engineers according to their own experience and then verified by performing actual tests. Through repeated designs and tests, the required size is obtained. In general, the buffer packing size is based on the weight and size of the object. Other considerations for designing the buffer packing include possible impact and pressure on the object. However, this kind of design method not only wastes a lot of time, but also increases production cost. Furthermore, if the design engineer is new in this area, more time has to be spent on designing the buffer packing due to lack of experience. As a result, even more time have to be spent on designing the buffer packing and verifying the design through tests.